Super twins
by imarmed15
Summary: based loosely on the episode where they get super powers


**I have based the story on the episode of the suite life where they get superpowers but added two powers so they would help in the sex and fighting scenes ; ) please R&R**

One night Zack and Cody were looking at the stars when they saw a shooting star when they saw the star they wished that they had superpowers and afterwards went to bed, the following morning they woke up and noticed that they had superpowers Cody had had telepathy, telekinesis and also the power to make anybody anywhere really horney and want to masturbate there and then even in public and zack got superspeed and also the power to make his cock any size that he wants and make it go as hard as steel.

Both zack and Cody liked each other but didn't know it and thought that if they told each other that they liked the other one they would think they were weird and may even hate them so they didn't say anything and kept it a secret from each other but this would soon change as Cody could read minds and find out from reading zacks mind but as zack knew that Cody was able to read minds he tried his hardest to keep his mind clear of Cody but this would be hard as Cody was on zacks mind twenty four seven and not just normal thoughts dirty fantasizations of Cody.

_**zacks mind **__zack and Cody sharing a passionate kiss on a king size bed zack takes control and rips off Cody's skin tight t-shirt and starts kissing down his chest licking round both nipples making them rock hard and making Cody arch his back in pleasure zack then carries on going down over his thin stomach and down to Cody's jeans the thought of what's underneath making a tent form in zacks boxers zack then opens Cody's jeans using only his mouth and pulls Cody's jeans down noticing the tent in zacks jeans cody opens up zacks trousers and starts pumping his cock harder and harder making him moan in pleasure and eventually cum all over cody. Zack then starts licking Cody's throbbing member through his boxers until eventually pulling them down to his ankles revealing his 7 inch cock and starting to lick up and down all around it then sticking the whole thing into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down getting faster and faster until cody could no longer hold his cum in and released it all into zacks mouth some dribbling out of his mouth and dropping onto Cody's leg. He then puts his cock to Cody's anal hole he is interrupted by cody calling his name._

To zacks horror cody was reading his mind the whole time and saw everything but the look on Cody's wasn't horror but a smile from ear to ear as he had just seen that zack felt the same way as he felt. They then walked up to each other and zack gave cody a quick kiss on the lips as Carey knocked on the door and they shouted that they were ok and cody added that he will have some pancakes before carey asked.

Later on when carey left to sing zack and cody left the front room and went into there bedroom upon entering the zack pushed cody onto his bed and the two shared a long passionate kiss before zack allowed cody to take control who started to pull off all of zacks clothes until he was laying on his bed with nothing on but his tight boxer briefs which he then slowly pulled down to real zacks 7 ½ inch cock which was slightly larger than his own and grabbed onto it and started pumping up and down faster and faster causing zack to shoot his load everywhere cody then stripped himself off and positioned himself at zacks entrance then proceeded to push in making zack moan in absolute pleasure. It was now zacks turn to have a go on cody but because of zacks power he make cody scream as he pushed into cody and when he was in increased his cock to almost three times its size causing cody to scream in pain and pleasure at the same time. Because of Cody's screaming the people in the next room called Mr Moseby who then went up to there room and entered with making a sound in his meanager costume and walked in on the two of them as he did he used his green ray to try and turn them into adults but they quickly rolled out of the bed and zack pulled out of cody who then used his power and made mr moseby start start wanking in front of the two of them and zack turned his cock to steel and hit him while he was distracted and he quickly ran out of the suite after being hit.

The next morning he got arwin to build him a machine that would maximise his power and turn all kids into mini adults when zack and cody saw mr moseby in the lobby he used his blue ray to try and freeze zack who was now in his quick guy costume but was to slow as zack ran all over the lobby but cody was still changing when cody was done changing into brain man zack was caught by esteban and arwin and cody then used his telekinesis to hit arwin in the arm with the hotel bell which made esteban go to the desk but mr moseby then froze cody with his blue ray which gave arwin and esteban to hold maddie and carey captive after zack unfroze cody they went to confront mr moseby who then revealed that they had captured maddie and carey the twins then went to rescue the pair when they returned mr moseby was about to fire the ray at them but zack reflected it back to mr moseby and turned him into a baby.

After they defeated mr moseby they went to there room and had sex quietly soon after they found out that they had more things to do and decided to run round the world and go back to before they had superpowers. In the morning zack woke up and told cody about how they became superheroes and also whether he wanted to have sex again but cody was puzzled and felt weird that zack had asked him that but accepted because he had always wanted to do it with zack and after they had sex he told zack he did not remember anything and how it must have been a dream.


End file.
